


Чёрный, синий, красный

by Voskhodov



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bottom Dante (DmC), Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Frottage, Heavy Masochism, Humiliation, Identity Issues, Introspection, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Painplay, Restraints
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Он испорчен, и ему это нравится. Теперь он делает то, что, прежде казалось, ни за что не станет.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 2





	Чёрный, синий, красный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black, Blue, Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745449) by [devotchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka). 



> Переводилось под:  
> IAMX – Happiness

Данте ничуть не спокоен, когда Вергилий нависает над ним. У него совсем не получается скрыть, как часто вздымается грудь, но он молчалив и неподвижен настолько, насколько возможно. Он поглядывает искоса, украдкой, разрываясь между страхом и нездоровым любопытством.

Вергилий изучает его тело: сначала руками, затем плоской стороной лезвия. Оно тонкое, гладкое и ровное, подобно скальпелю, и по неясной причине достаточно устрашающее, чтобы сбилось дыхание. Уже. Сорвавшийся звук совсем тихий, но тишину разрывает, точно выстрел.

— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Вергилий. — Мы ещё даже не начали.

Данте должен проглотить угрожающее вырваться «нет», подавить упрямый отказ показать слабость. Обычно ему удаётся внушить партнёру, что он не боится. Вергилий же – исключение, и с ним Данте останавливается на неубедительном: «Не знаю».

Вергилий просто… излучает силу. Такую, которую Данте никогда не познает.

Лезвие скользит по щеке, губам, вдоль нижней челюсти. Вергилий ведёт по изгибу шеи рядом с учащённо бьющимся пульсом, и Данте представляет каждый способ, которым Вергилий может заставить его страдать этой ночью. Член дёргается, упираясь в ткань джинсов. Когда ладонь свободной руки забирается под куртку, надавливая на плечо и прижимая к постели, Данте стонет.

— Сними, — приказывает Вергилий, стаскивая куртку с плеч. Данте улавливает намёк, стряхивая её до конца и оставляя смятой под собой.

Руки нерешительно тянутся к краю майки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я…

— Данте, ты всё ещё в порезах после прошлого раза.

Он знает. Когда Вергилий только сел к нему на колени, он начал чувствовать возрастающий дискомфорт. У него всё болит и ноет вот уже несколько дней. Одежда скрывает испещрённую синяками и ссадинами кожу. Местами особо серьёзные гематомы из лилового цвета перетекают в коричневато-жёлтый.

Может ли он затянуть раны? Безусловно; он мог бы в одночасье стереть повреждения с кожи. Но не стирает. Всё сложно.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, и в какой-то мере ему нравится, как на миг, дрогнув, у Вергилия меняется выражение лица.

***

До Вергилия Данте не знал, каково это – быть с другим мужчиной. Он предполагал, что если до этого и дойдёт, то он, как обычно, окажется сверху. Или, по крайней мере, принимая, будет руководить происходящим. Он, беззастенчивый и жаждущий наслаждений, привык управлять процессом.

Поразительно и то, как быстро Вергилий изменил его роль, и то, как естественно это выглядит, словно он мог бы согнуть и сломить Данте по собственной прихоти. Данте сейчас в таком положении, когда Вергилий приказывает, и он выполняет. И выполняет всё. Данте помечают, как завоёванную территорию, спермой, слюной и мочой. Он кончает от унижений и угроз смертью. Оргазмы мощнейшие, когда его бьют.

Он испорчен, и ему это нравится. Теперь он делает то, что, прежде казалось, ни за что не станет.

Позволяет Вергилию осаждать его, оставлять израненным и измученным, и каждый раз, когда всё кончается, Данте пересчитывает ссадины и рубцы, вытирает кровь с кожи и мечтает о большем.

***

Данте стоит на коленях. Руки вытянуты перед ним, запястья связаны и прикреплены к металлическим прутьям изголовья. Это нелепо, ведь он уверен, что может сломать их, но также, несомненно, знает, что этого не сделает. Так он чувствует себя более униженным.

Он прижимается щекой к матрасу, и простыни, скользя по коже, кажутся слишком мягкими. Он открывает глаза и бросает взгляд вниз. Тёмно-красная кровь стекает по бедру. Он понятия не имеет, из которой раны взялась эта кровь.

Ладони Вергилия на его талии скользят из-за этой крови. Вергилий трахает его, и кровь размазывается по коже. Её привкус ощущается во рту: чересчур сильно прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить собственные стоны. Набранный темп беспощадный, Вергилий проникает слишком глубоко и из-за выбранной позы причиняет боль.

Возможно, именно поэтому Вергилий желал завладеть им именно так.

***

В то время как Данте годами ввязывался в драки, убегая от случайных преследователей и отгоняя боль через секс, Вергилий обретал себя. Вергилий жил подлинной жизнью. А Данте всё ещё был безнадёжно потерян.

Книги, которые он прочёл позже, вовсе не отличались правдивостью; согласно им, нефилимы – это такие гиганты, или падшие ангелы, или что угодно ещё, но точно не то, чем является он.

С Вергилием, временами кажущимся всемогущим, Данте чувствует себя чересчур значимым. Чувствует, что, возможно, не должен вечно выживать за счёт гнева и сарказма. Хочет быть лучше себя нынешнего. 

В какой-то момент он согласился принять наставление, которое Вергилий с большой готовностью желал дать. Проглотив гордость, Данте пришёл к нему, поражённый противоречиями, даже не зная, кто он такой, и попросил: «Скажи мне, что делать».

И Вергилий сказал.

***

Данте не может поверить в звуки, которые издаёт. Столь короткие, приглушённые. Он позорится. Вергилию даже не потребовалось много времени – возможно, пару недель, – чтобы начать отпускать колкие шутки об их сексе, и в этом есть нечто, что Данте находит до глупости возбуждающим.

Они оставляют там, в спальне, и немой сдвиг в динамике, и эту странную/уродливую/непристойную сторону Данте, и он думает, что не смог бы справиться иначе. Ему не хотелось бы жить в подчинении двадцать четыре на семь.

В обычной жизни Данте всё тот же непревзойдённый охотник: по-прежнему язвителен и всё так же непоследователен.

Но вот Вергилий раскрывает его, наблюдая, как член снова и снова погружается внутрь, вторгаясь и наполняя, и выскальзывает обратно. Он наблюдает, как ладони Данте обхватывают единственную ближайшую вещь – кованые железные прутья – и сжимают так сильно, будто этого может быть достаточно, чтобы не спятить.

Вергилий нашёптывает милые слова, обращаясь с Данте так жестоко. Говорит, как прекрасно он выглядит, как приятно сжимается, как сильно его любит, что он абсолютно идеален.

***

Когда это случилось впервые, Данте в свершённом не сомневался. Лишь позже, когда всё уже было позади. А прежде происходило слишком многое: вцепляющиеся, исследующие всё руки, и губы Вергилия, так сильно прижимающиеся к его губам. Сложности наподобие пола и кровной связи быстро были отодвинуты на задний план, а вместо них разгорелась безумная, жгучая нужда.

Вергилий притянул его к себе на колени, и Данте покачивал бёдрами, пока одно только трение не заставило спустить в штаны. А потом член Вергилия оказался у него в ладони, после чего во рту, а затем всё закончилось, и он необдуманно, запоздало выпалил: «Но мы же братья».

Вергилий не пытался ни к чему склонить, а Данте не хотелось ничего меньшего, чем быть всецело желаемым.

После этого их близость взяла перерыв, и Данте предпочёл жить осколками прошлого: синяками в форме кончиков пальцев на бёдрах и засосами вдоль ключицы, которые он не стал залечивать, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно произошло. Он не был сумасшедшим, и ему всерьёз нужно было обдумать случившееся.

Чем дольше вожделение, которое он испытывал к Вергилию, отказывалось угасать, тем легче становилось воспринимать кровную связь как очередную проблему человечества и не его заботу.

***

К тому времени, как Вергилий кончает, Данте уже давно за гранью чувствительности. Он перестимулирован. Кожа саднит, запястья натёрты до крови, и он настолько охвачен интенсивностью ощущений, что лишь наполовину понимает, что произошло, когда Вергилий плавно из него выходит и моментально распутывает верёвки.

Данте не знает, нужно ли ему беспокоиться о таких вещах, как повреждение нервов или стёртость кожи, но двигаться без ограничений всяко легче и свободнее, а расслабиться и вытянуть ноги – просто потрясающе.

Он замирает, на некоторое время закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой. Он слышит, как Вергилий встаёт и наполовину одевается, возвращаясь в постель с одеялом. Его укрывают. Кровать вновь прогибается, совсем рядом.

Светлые глаза сияют добротой и заботой, которую Данте не привык видеть в любовниках.

— Так ты снова запачкаешь всё кровью? — спрашивает Вергилий.

Данте пожимает плечами, но думает, что да, запачкает.

— Ты не жаловался, когда резал меня.

Вергилий лишь признательно мурлычет.

Данте кажется, ему следует подняться, одеться, может быть, вернуться в свою комнату. Он взволнован, ведь они постепенно продвигаются в ту опасную область, где не просто работают над общей целью или трахаются.

Часть его хочет сбежать, как он привык, зная, что возненавидит себя, если на это решится. Вергилий может ломать его – любым способом – снова и снова, и Данте всегда будет ему позволять.

Он будет это поощрять.


End file.
